


To be alone

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Harry Potter One-Shot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: My take on Sirius Black. When he was stuck in his childhood home.





	To be alone

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: So where have I been bored and plain lazy. Mostly you are probably wondering who I am as I have yet to post anything in a Harry Potter section. I usually post a Yu-Gi-Oh section as you see in my work. I've been meaning to branch out of all the more it only finally got around to it now.  
> The piece you're about to read I wrote a while ago for an RPG website I finally got an around to moving it over.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> PS. I do not own Harry Potter

You would think after having spent years in the worst prison of the magic world that freedom will become a brothel of fresh air and everything nothing to being nervous about. Unfortunately, for one Sirius Black guy is not the case.

Says person is right now launching it on a chair in the library of his childhood home, which he thought he has seen the last of this place when he ran away at 16, But no the old goat decided that this is the safe this place for him the criminal that was framed for betraying Jeans and Lily Potter.

The house is old dusty in the house the house-elves is grumpier about mudbloods entering his drawing. There are our clean spots from the Weasleys were cleaning, but it looks like it hasn't done much. Signed and wishing his headache would go away he put a book he got from the shelf. Thinking about the only person he cares about his godson Harry Potter. Harry currently went back for his fifth year of Hogwarts. Sirius isn't ashamed to say he wished his godson got expelled so he could stay in his house with him like he wanted to since he heard his childhood friend got murdered.

He is the only current person in the house. His second childhood friend is currently away trying to get werewolf on the side light on his side. The rest of the order of the Phoenix is doing random jobs here and there. "Dumbledore is losing his mind," Sirius says no one that can predict or a really do think the companies, leading him to what they're doing more. Even if he can't help that much.

But people didn't know at this point is Sirius is a wildcard he can never really sure what he does. But the one thing for sure. Is he so loves his godson, what exactly the reason why he's not taunting his cousin nearer the Veil.

Of course, you know how that turned out but when he says "Good one James," he's not calling out for his best friends.

Of course, that's a matter of opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: Thanks for reading all my Harry Potter One-Shots will be in this file. So I hope you come back. Comments, follow, and favourite really appreciates it.


End file.
